1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording carrier-holding frame which can extremely stably house and hold a small size of a thin information recording carrier such as a floppy disk, a slide film and so on and can allow the information recording carrier to be removed from the holding frame with ease if necessary.
2. Related Art Statement
As file sheets conventionally widely used for arranging and storing paper mount-attached slide films as one of examples of the information recording carriers, there is available one as shown in FIG. 4(a).
According to this example, holding frames 1 for housing and holding mount-attached slide films of 35 mm are formed in four stages and four columns by press molding from a single hard plastic sheet. As obvious from a section view of FIG. 4(b), each of the holding frames 1 is so constituted that a rectangular depression 3 with a bottom wall 2 is defined by opposite side walls 4, 4, a partition wall 6 on the insertion side of a slide film 5 and a partition wall 7 opposed to the partition wall 6; the partition side walls 4, 4 and the partition wall 7 are provided with planar lugs 8, 8 each projecting from top portions of the respective opposite side walls to the inside of the rectangular depression 3; and angular supports 9 slightly rising upwardly at four corners of the bottom walls 2 are formed for supporting the slide film 5.
In the illustrated embodiment, the partition wall 6 on the insertion side and the partition wall 7 are discontinued at the central portions thereof for the purpose of facilitating the insertion of the slide film 5 held by two fingers into the rectangular depression 3 and removal of the slide film 5 therefrom, and the partition wall 6 on the insertion side is designed as an upwardly inclined face.
The slide film 5 is inserted into each of the thus constituted holding frames such that as shown in FIG. 4(a), one end of the slide film is positioned in the rectangular depression from the side of the partition wall 6, and then the slide film is pushed thereinto until the other end of the slide film 5 completely enters the rectangular depression. As a result, as shown in FIG. 4(b), the slide film 5 is supported on the supports while being pressed down by the planar lugs 8 and 8.
When the slide film 5 is inserted in the rectangular depression like this, it is placed on the supports 9, so that an emulsion face of the film 5 is spaced largely from the surface of the bottom wall and the slide film 5 is pressed against the supports 9 with a large force under the action of the planar lugs 8 and 8. Therefore, the emulsion face of the film is effectively prevented from being damaged due to the deformation of the bottom wall 2 and other causes. Further, although the partition wall 6 of the insertion side is inclined, the slide film 5 is assuredly prevented from being accidentally slipped off from the rectangular depression 3.
On the other hand, the slide film is extremely easily removed from the rectangular depression 3 such that one end of the slide film 5 on the side of the partition wall 7 is pushed to make the other end of the slide film 5 ride over the partition wall 6 on the insertion side against the elastic force of the planar lugs 8 and 8, and further the other end of the slide film and the near portion thereof are caused to ride over the partition wall 6 to release the restraint of the slide film 4 by the planar lugs 8, 8.
However, according to such a conventional holding frame, the partition wall 6 on the insertion side is designed as an upwardly inclined face particularly for the purpose of facilitating the removal of the slide film 5 from the rectangular depression 3. Thus, if a small size of the floppy disk housing the information recording carrier is a plastic casing, a so-called glass mount-attached film in which a mount is attached to a slide film held between glass pieces, or the like which is considerably heavier than the paper mount-attached slide film 5 is employed as the information recording carrier and the holding frame with the above conventional structure is applied for such a considerably heavier information recording carrier, when the information recording carrier is housed and held in the holding frame while the partition wall 6 on the insertion side is directed downwardly or in addition thereto, when some vibrations act upon the holding frame, there occurs a problem that the information recording carrier is slipped off from the partition wall 6 on the insertion side due to insufficient holding force between the planar lugs 8, 8 and the supports 9.